Vengeance on the Fool
by Batdude365
Summary: Luan's siblings decide to take matters into their own hands and put a stop to April Fools Day once and for all. (One-shot)


[This episode starts out with a montage of the Loud Family falling victim to many of Luan's harmful pranks on April Fools Day. The montage pauses, as it's revealed to be an actual montage on a projector that Lincoln paused with a remote. Pan over to show the siblings (sans Luan, for obvious reasons, and Lisa) annoyed.]

 **Lincoln:** It has come to our attention that we have suffered through Prankmageddon for two episodes already. And a third one is _just_ on the horizon, and by that, I mean tomorrow.

 **Lori:** I'm literally sick of getting my eyebrows ruined every year.

 **Luna:** If only there was some way to fight back.

 **Lynn:** Something like fighting fire with fire.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, but how? [ponders about how they're going to get back at Luan]

[Just then, Lisa bursts into the room.]

 **Lisa:** Shut up, everyone! _I_ have done something brilliant!

 **Lola:** What are you waiting for? Spit it out!

 **Lisa:** I know how to deal with our yearly April Fools problem.

 **Lincoln:** [leans in] Go on...

[As Lisa explains her plan to the others, cut to the next day, when Luan is waking up.]

 **Luan:** [wakes up; yawns] What a _prank_ -tastical day it's gonna be today. [laughs at her pun] Better start now. [about to grab her box full of prank supplies until she notices a note on the wall] Huh? [grabs the note and reads it]

[The note says, "Come outside. I want to talk to you. Lincoln."]

 **Luan:** [suspicious] Hmm...

[Cut to the sidewalk in front of the house, where Lincoln's talking to Luan.]

 **Lincoln:** So, on behalf of me and the rest of the family, we humbly ask you to take a break from April Fools this year. And to officiate it, here's the peace treaty we wrote. [shows it to Luan; gives her a pen] Just sign, and the Prankmageddons will be finally be put to rest.

 **Luan:** Hmm... OK. But, I have my own pen. [pulls out a pen, then squirts Lincoln's face with black ink; laughs] What gave you the _ink_ ling that I was going to stop April Fools Day altogether this year? [laughs]

 **Lincoln:** [wipes off the ink from his face] So... this is how you want it to go down, huh? Alrighty, then. [walks off and out of Luan's sight]

 **Luan:** No one's gonna stop the Master Prankster today! Or the next year! Or the next year! And so on!

[As Luan is gloating, a large tank drives to the front of the porch from the backyard, and it's aimed at Luan. The top of the tank opens up to reveal her siblings, who are all wearing army hats.]

 **Lincoln:** Let's see you _tank_ this as a joke, Luan!

 **Leni:** You get it? 'Cause we're in a tank.

[The siblings just stare at Leni.]

 **Luan:** [nervous] Umm... Uh... [sheepishly] You guys don't have to take it this far.

[The tank loads up, as Luan braces for the inevitable. Then, the tank starts shooting a vast assortment of pies at Luan, covering her entirely.]

 **Lana:** I'm sure we'll meet _pie to pie_ on April Fools soon!

 **Leni:** You got hit by pies.

[Again, the siblings stare at Leni.]

[Then, the tank starts shooting rubber chickens. In slow-motion, Luan gets hit in the stomach, head, and face with said chickens. Back to normal motion, when the last rubber chicken hits Luan, knocking her over.]

 **Lisa:** Today clearly isn't your _clucky_ day! [takes out a remote and presses its big red button]

[A few seconds go by, and whistling is heard from above, for it is an extremely large water balloon the size of a skyscraper is careening down towards Luan, who becomes really wide-eyed as it comes closer and closer. The balloon finally collides with Luan, but does not pop.]

 **Luan:** [climbs out from under the balloon] I'll never quit!

 **Lincoln:** OK... [takes out a stapler] I guess we haven't made our _point_ yet, have we, Luan? Now, it's going to be clearer!

[He shoots a staple at the balloon. Then, the siblings (sans Luan) get back inside the tank, closing the top, as the staple's about to hit the balloon. As the staple finally does so, cut to a wideshot of the town, as a large burst of water in the form of a nuclear explosion occurs. As a result, it spreads throughout the streets and eventually down the street drains. Cut back to the front of the Loud House, where a completely soaked Luan lays limp on the sidewalk. The siblings open up the top again to see Luan.]

 **Luan:** [weakly] OK. You guys win. I'll stop Prankmageddon. [to herself] For this year...

 **Lisa:** [threateningly; while holding another remote] What was that, comedian elder sister?

 **Luan:** [nervously] Oh, did I say for this year? I... I-uh... meant for every year. No more April Fools Day pranks for as long as I live. [with tears in her eyes] Please don't inflict any more pranks on me!

 **Lisa:** I am so glad we could all come to a compromise, elder sibling.

 **Lincoln:** Looks like we won't be having to worry about April Fools anymore.

 **SIblings (Sans Luan):** Yep.

 **THE END**


End file.
